Benutzer Diskussion:Weichpelz
Schreibt hier ein was euch gefällt oder was euch stört oder was ihr mit mir besprechen wollt. Ich beantworte eure Fragen bestimmt. Liebe Grüße Hey, Ja darfst du machen, solangen du mein Bild nicht überschreibst und nicht behauptest alles selbst gemacht zu haben :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 18:23, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ist schon okay. Ich meinte damit nur das, wenn dich jemand darauf ansprichst, du nicht behauptest du hättest das ganze selbst gemacht. Solange du das nicht machst ist das vollkommen okay :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 18:43, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) P.s. signier deine Beiträge am besten immer, sonst weiß man ja nicht das du's bist :) Gern geschehen und vielen Dank ^.^ Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 18:58, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Weichpelz, Ich schreibe dich an, da Daisy und mir deine Bearbeitungen negativ aufgefallen sind. Ich bitte dich hiermit, keine Bearbeitungen mehr durchzuführen, wenn du dir nicht halbwegs sicher bist, dass es nicht rückgänig gemacht werden muss. Denn sonst müssen wir User alles rückgänig machen und verlieren die Übersicht. LG - 17:23, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Sperrung Hallo Weichpelz, Hiermit möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass du drei Tage lang im Wiki gesperrt bist. Dies soll mehr oder weniger eine Verwarnung sein. 2 Tage für unnötiges Spamen im Wiki, damit hast du Daisy und Adler eine Menge Arbeit gemacht - mal abgesehen davon, dass in den Boxen alles in Ordnung war. Somit waren die Bearbeitungen völlig unnötig. Einen Tag noch dazu, weil du einfach Fireheart002's Bild für mich als Avatar genommen hast, und dann auch noch sagst, dass es Rosenherz gemalt hat, was nicht mal stimmt. Ich hoffe du nimmst dies ernst und wirst dich danach entsprechend gut benehmen. Außerdem will die Zeichnerin des Bildes, dass du den Avatar änderst. - 17:46, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) So, und weil du meine Warnung 2x entfernt hast, hab ich deine Benutzerdiskussionsseite gesperrt, also können sie nur noch Administratoren bearbeiten :) Abgesehen davon hat dir das nen weiteren Tag Sperrung gebracht :) - 18:13, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Du kannst Bilder mit den Vorlagen verschenken, allerdings müssen'' diese dann trotzdem nur auf diesem Wiki bleiben. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 20:48, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe deine Diskussionsseite entsperrt - 16:59, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild <333333333333333333 Weich, ich möchte dir ein Bild als Zeichen meiner Freundschaft schenken.<333333333333 Ich habe die Katze Punktfell genannt ;) 16:54, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 17:29, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich werde es nicht machen. Gründe dafür sind wie folgt: *Ich habe nichts mit dem Wiki zu tun *Hunde interessieren mich nicht *Ich hab noch nie einen Hund gezeichnet *Vorlagen zu machen geht nicht mal einfach schnell so, ich habe auch selber noch Bilder, die ich für mich zeichnen wollte und ich möchte meine Freizeit nicht für Vorlagen für ein Wiki opfern, in dem ich nichtmal eine Bearbeitung habe MfG Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:31, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Für dich<3333333333333333333333 Ich hab dir noch ein Bild gemalt ;) Es heißt Hasenhertz XD Liebe Grüße 14:16, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Thx♥ Danke das Bild ist total schööön *-----------* LG 07:17, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Himmelpfote Hallo Weich,ich habe dir noch ein Bild gemalt dafür das ich keine Vorlagen malen kann.Es heißt Himmelpfote.Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :-) Liebe Grüße 14:17, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hertzlichen Glückwunsch,Weich !!!!!!! Happy Birthday,Weichlein!! :D xDD Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt <3333333333 Liebe Grüße 14:17, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Freunde? Willst du mit mir befreundet sein? Wolkenklaue (Diskussion) 14:25, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ein Bild für DICH Das ist für dich.Ich hiffe, es gefällt dir- :) GLG Wolkenklaue (Diskussion) 15:54, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) NOCH EIN BILDCHEN <33 Falsch herum!!! XDDD GLG Wolkenklaue (Diskussion) 12:46, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Erklärung So ein Typ hat mich gehackt und deshalp hab ich mir ein neues Profil gemacht. --> Wölkchen. GLG Wölkchen (Diskussion) 21:17, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) thx und nein ^^ also danke,für deine mühe mit dem neuen pw.ich nehme jetzt einfah diesen account hier :). und nein,natürlich verdächtie ich dich nicht.du bist ja meine beste chatfreundin :) GLG Wölkchen (Diskussion) 16:26, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) On Bist du on?? Dann komm bitte in den Chat. LG 14:18, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Siggi erledigt :) LG 19:04, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gedicht Wow das war ein schönes gedicht! Danke ♥ Hast du dir das ausgedacht? LG 17:08, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hallo Weichpelz! Ich danke dir so sehr dafür, dass du mich angeschrieben hast. Ich würde soooo unheimlich gerne mal wieder in den Chat kommen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die anderen mich noch vermissen ;( kannst du sie von mir grüßen? Ich habe schonmal überlegt, noch ein letztes mal zu kommen, noch einmal, aber ich habe so Angst davor! ;( ich hoffe, du verstehst das! LG, Danke Danke Weich! <333 Und das Bild ist nicht dämlich xDD 18:16, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danki :3 Hey Weich, Das bild ist echt schön geworden *-* danke *knuddlez* LG :) - 14:55, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Bildchen für dich <33 Koralle (Diskussion) 08:35, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke *-* Hey Weich! Ja, du darfst mich Dämmer nennen. Das Bild ist echt super geworden, danke dafür. Darf ich dich auch in meine Freundesliste setzen? GLG Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 14:22, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Natürlich ;D Wärn Ding, wenn nicht :) Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 14:30, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein kleines Bildchen für dich ;) So, da du mir auch direkt eins gemalt hast, hab ich auch mal die Pinsel ausgepackt. Bitte sehr! Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 14:43, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich wünsche es mir auch ;( LG, Frage Ich wollte dich was fragen,und zwar wie hast du die Seiten von Benutzern verlinkt? LG 10:55, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke! <3333 xD Du bist trotzdem nicht blöd :) 22:51, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) '''Bild!!!! Viel spaß mit meinem Bild ' '~~Nachtwolke~~ Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst antworte! Ich würde echt gerne mit dir befreundet sein, ich schreibe dich gleich zu meiner Liste dazu, danke. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir auch ein Bild malen. Also ich habe ein IPad 3, mit dem ich immer on komme und da kann man den Verlauf sehen und ich will nicht mehr heimlich Chatten, sonst wäre ich längst da. LG, deine Bild So..da hast gesagt schokoladenbraun...wenn es nicht passt sags ruhig, war ne arbeit von einer halben Minute. 14:00, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Hey Weich Sry das ich so ausflipp aber ich hasse sowas eben Ich bin immer voll aggro wenn ich wütend bin und deswegen wollt ich mich mal entschuldigen 16:00, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke <33 Hallo Weich! Vielen lieben Dank für das tolle Bild, ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut, es ist einfach wunderschön! Tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt antworte, jedoch hatte ich in letzter Zeit einiges um die Ohren. Lg, deine 17:40, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke. es ist bestimmt wunderschön, aber wo ist es? :D sorry LG, deine Weichpfote^^ Hi Weichlein<3333, Ich habe dir ein Bild von Weichpelz als Schülerin gemalt.Sry wenn es nicht so ist wie du es gerne magst :( Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem^^ ;) GLG deine 10:14, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) danke für das Bild ^.^ Ich habe auhc eins für dich gemacht ^.^ist aber nicht so gut wie deins Bessere Weichpfote^^ Moinsen Weichilein^^, Jetzt hab ich endlich gecheckt wie man mit GIMP shadet :D Also hab ich dir gleich mal eine geshadete Weichpfote gemalt ;) GLG 16:55, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bild :) Wie gesagt, nicht das beste aber ich hoffe es tröstet dich ein bisle :) 20:44, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Oh man, danke für das Bild, es ist wunderschön!! Ich wüschte ich könnte dir auch eins machen. Danke! LG, deine Ich hab dir ein Bild gemacht :D Ist zwar hässlich, hoffe aber trotzdem es gefällt dir!!! Eisblitz (Diskussion) 16:42, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten!!! Sry, dass es erst so spät kommt, ich dachte, dass ich dir schon frohe Weihnachten gewünscht hätte... hmm.... Na ja... auch egal :D ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten!!! LG- Deine 22:36, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) sry, das kommt nenn tag zu spät aber.... Dir auch frohe weihnachten <3 Danke Thx Weich, dir auch :) Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 22:55, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dir auch ein gutes Fest, nachträglich^^ ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 07:41, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas + Bild <3333 Hi Weichlein!, Frohe Weihnacht!! ;) Sry das ich es dir gestern schon nicht sagen konnte ,denn ich war zu beschäftigt :( Aber ich hab dir noch ein Bild gemalt ;) GLG 12:49, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ich bin zwar zu spät aber egal. Frohe Weihnachten! LG 13:10, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin auch ein bisschen spät, aber trotzdem... Frohe Weihnachten!!! wünscht dir deine Kirsche Frohe Weichnachten Weich eigentlich ja nachträglich aber ist ja egal. Ich hoffe du hast schöne Geschencke bekommen. Bis bald GLG 18:20, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich dir auch Weich, viel Spaß mit deinen Lieben.- 00:17, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten (ging leider nicht früher) ich hoffe alle deine wünsche sind in Erfüllung gegangen! LG, deine Danke ebenfalls Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 10:22, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke :D Hey, danke :) :* Hoffe du hast dich gut beschenken lassen :) <3 hm... Hatte ich eigentlich gemacht, aber egal xD Vielleicht hat mein Netbook nicht angenommen xD 13:38, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes neues Jahr! Frohes neues Jahr Weichlein und alles gute! ;) GLG 12:54, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frohes neues jahr weich viel spaß und glück 2013 ~~Wolke~~ Alles gute Ich wünsche dir nachträglich frohe Weihnachten und einen guten start ins jahr 2013 :D (ich konnte nicht früher schreiben da ich im urlaub war) Alles liebe deine 09:30, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re: Greypaw Hey sry dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe :D Hoffe das ist okay ^o.o^ Die idee ist echt cool! wie bist du drauf gekommen? Hast du die geschichte schon irgendwo stehen? Eisblitz (Diskussion) 13:37, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) PS: Übrigens: Frohes neues ;D Yey Coole Idee! Ich bin dabei :D Wie wollen wir den Clan nennen? Eisblitz (Diskussion) 22:11, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also ich finde den Clan jetzt gut :D Vielleicht könnten Eisblitz und ihre Brüder ja noch ein schüler sein? Aber ansonsten toll ^^Eisblitz (Diskussion) 12:09, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ok habs gemacht! Allerdings brauch Kauzpfote jetzt eine neuen Mentor da dieser Steinpelz war... Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen dass Donnerwolke und Hagelregen noch junge sind? Und donnerwolke von hagelregens mutter adoptiert wurde? Eisblitz (Diskussion) 20:05, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Guck mal ich hab jetzt auch ne Siggi :d Selbstgemacht ;) 10:17, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ein Geschenk :) Ich kann zwar (noch) nicht mit GIMP umgehen, aber das hindert mich nicht meinen Freunden ein Bild zu malen :D Signatur Hallo Weichpelz, wie ich gesehen habe, gab es bei dir ebenso Probleme mit der Signatureinbindung. Da der Quelltext deiner Siggi in letzter Zeit immer im Quelltext zu sehen ist und nicht das übliche Ich möchte dich daher darauf hinweisen, deine Signatureinbindung laut diesem Blog: Neues Forum und Signaturen nochmal nachzu prüfen, ob alles stimmt. LG 09:58, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier ist Eichelschweif. Hoffe es gefällt dir :) Birkenstern111 Ein Bildchen, für dich :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :)... Obwohl, das shading muss ich noch üben XD 19:12, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild^^ Das Bild es ist.....AWESOME!!!! Geil! Danke *knuddel*LeyThe never-ending story 07:52, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Profil Warum hast du mein profil bearbeitet? und bist dann aus den chat gegangen als ich dich das gefragt habe? Sperrung Hallo, Da wir mitbekommen haben, dass du die Signatur und die Benutzerseite eines anderen Users bearbeitet und ihn dabei beleidigt hast, zudem sogar die gleiche Änderung anfangs erst als unangemeldeter Benutzer und danach schließlich mit deinem Benutzernamen durchgeführt hast, haben wir beschlossen, dass wir dich erst einmal drei Tage sperren werden, da wir so ein Verhalten hier nicht tolerieren werden. - 17:47, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Sorry, dass ich am Anfang geglaubt habe, dass du das mit meinem Profil und Siggi warst... Ich hab dir deswegen auch ein Bild gemalt. Oh danke weich! Das ist wunderschön ich hab jetzt Schuldgefühle, weil ich dir nichts machen kann :( ich danke Dur für alles, was du je für mich getan hast, LG, deine Hey Weich, also ich hab mir schon Gedanken deswegen gemacht. Wenn ich es tun würde dann nur wenn meine Eltern nicht da sind und nur einmal im Monat oder so :/ HDGDL, deine Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon gesagt wurde aber gestern war ich ganz kurz im Chat. HDL, LG, deine Tut mir leid Weich, es kam einfach so plötzlich, dass meine Eltern wegwollten und ich habe die Chance sofort genutzt, ich werde mir aber vornehmen, dir vorher Bescheid zu sagen, ok? LG, deine Bild Hier bitte LeyThe never-ending story 21:56, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) OH Weich, ich vermisse euch doch genauso sehr! Ich habe jeden einzelnen von euch in mein Herz geschlossen, wirklich jeden. Ich denke jeden Tag an euch. Ihr seid einfach toll! Es tut mit leid, dass ich die letzten Tage nicht on war, ich hatte einfach keine Zeit! Es tut sehr weh, dass du so traurig bist, ich versuche bald in den Chat zu kommen, versprochen! Nur meine Eltern sind so selten weg, aber keine Sorge, ich habe noch nie aufgegeben, und das werde ich auch nie! LG, deine Bild endlich fertigg ^^ Hiiii Weich, du musstest echt lege auf das bild warten darum hab ich mir extra viiieeelll mühe gegeben und noch bis um halb 5 daran gsessen ^^ und jetzt ist es endlich fertig ^^ und ich find es echt gut, aber meine meinung is egal . wie findest du es /D und hier ist es: LG Weißpfote (Diskussion) 03:34, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC)weißpfote Bild LeyThe never-ending story 11:26, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re: Gefährtenbild Hi, Weich, Soweit geht alles klar, nur bin ich mir bei der Farbe der Feder nicht sicher, mit dem Verlauf könnte das etwas schwierig werden und am Ende vielleich nicht so gut aussehen.. Hättest du eine Farbe, die du bevorzugen würdest? Ansonsten könnte ich es mit PSE versuchen, aber das könnte Zeit beanspruchen, weil es noch nicht da ist ^^ Diesbezüglich auch meine nächste Frage: Was wäre dir lieber? Die Bäume wie bisher, oder selbstgemalt? Das Einzige, was deine Entscheidung nun beeinträchtigt, ist die Zeit, die ich für das Bild brauche ^^ LG ~ 12:13, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^ So, das mit der Feder ist schonmal geschafft :D OMG dankeeee <3333333333333 das ist voll süß von dir :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD thxx 10000 ml <333 Oh Weich, ich danke dir so sehr! Du hast im Wiki am meisten Verständnis für mich! Hab dich ganz doll lieb <3 LG, Und was läuft so im chat? Was gibt's neues? LG, Füür dich ^^ hab dich ganz ganz ganz doll Lieb ^^ <3 CA Hallo Weich, ich habs jetzt durchgestrichen, aber wieso kannst du mir, wenn deine Eltern dir nicht erlauben zu Bearbeiten, dann eine Nachricht schreiben? Das ergibt irgendwie keinen Sinn, aber gut, es ist jetzt jedenfall durchgestrichen. 19:52, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Ich wollte dir nachträglich frohe Ostern wünschen :) LG Birke Gefährten "Vorlage" Hallo Weich, hochladen kannst du diese "Vorlage" (wobei es ja eigentlich nicht wirklich eine neue ist, wenn man zwei der vorhandenen auf ein Bild zusammenlegt) natürlich, nur bedenke, dass dafür dann trotzdem weiterhin dieselben Regeln dazu gelten. ^^ 17:24, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Antwort Geschenk No Problem die reichen bestimmt noch bis zum nächsten Ostern :) LG Birke Das is für dich <3 Hey Weich^^Das is für dich^^ LG - Aschenfell (Diskussion) 09:42, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Tja Langeweile lebt! :D meine Eltern wissen gar nicht, dass ich versuche wieder in den Chat zu kommen und sie werden es auch nie erfahren! LG, deine Danke Weich! Aber ich habe nie wirklich darauf geachtet, was ich will, oder was besser für mich wäre. Ich versuche immer das beste für die anderen zu tun, soweit es geht. LG, deine PS: ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald im Chat, aber ich glaub ich komme in den RPG Chat... Bilder Hey, Wie wir bemerkt haben, hast du die erlaubte Anzahl von 50 Bildern überschritten, weshalb wir dich bitten müssen uns 17 Bilder aufzuzählen, die gelöscht werden können. LG 19:23, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke, ich werde die angegebenen Dateien löschen, allerdings zählen die CAs nicht für das Bilder-Limit, du solltest dir also noch zwei andere Bilder aussuchen ^^ - 19:55, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke, ich habe sie jetzt alle gelöscht ^^ Wenn du wieder neue Bilder hochladen willst, dann achte darauf vorher einem Admin bescheid zu sagen, welche anderen Bilder dafür gelöscht werden sollen, oder überschreib einfach die alten (Die Bilder fürs CA zählen natürlich nicht mit, sondern nur privat genutzte Bilder) - 20:06, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt auch nicht so immer dabei und auch da, aber früher hat es irgentwie mehr spaß gemacht. Heute sitze ich vor meinem PC und mir wird langweilig und dann hab ich auch irgentwann das gefühl, dass mich jeder ignoriert. Es ist zwar keine lösung einfach zugehen und nie wieder zukommen, aber es ist auch keine lösung da zubleiben, obwohl man etwas besseres machen kann, als sich einfach nur zu langweilen und nichts zutun. 23:32, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Das ist doch dann alles nur Zeit verschwendung. Ich kann so viele andereSachen mahcen, ohne so ein mieses gefühl zu haben. 08:28, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Videos Hey, Ich hab mich jetzt mal mit den anderen abgestimmt und wir haben uns entschieden, dass wir die Videos nicht zu dem 50-Bilder-Limit zählen, sie sollten sich jedoch trotzdem in Grenzen halten und nur hochgeladen werden, wenn sie sinnvoll genutzt werden und nicht um mit dutzenden das Profil vollzustopfen ^^ Aber gut, dass du nachgefragt hast, LG 17:27, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Buntes siggi hay,ich hatte da mal eine Frage an dich Könntest du mir wenn ich irgendwann mal 200 bearbeitungen habe mir zeigen wie man einen bunten Siggi macht? Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen LG maissturm ;-) Danke schonmal im vorraus,ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen Freunde Können wir Freunde sein? LG Sternennacht (Diskussion) 19:32, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Weich. Leider kann ich gerade nicht, meine Eltern sind letztens immer da :/. Ich kann dir leider auch nichts genaues sagen wann ich on komme. Sry. LG, deine Herzlichen Glückwunsch :) Hii, Juhu du bist Chat-Mod geworden *__* Herzlichen Glückwunsch<333 Ich freu mich für dich :) lg Herzlichen Glückwunsch Liebe Weich, ich möchte dir zur Chat-Moderator-Ernennung gratulieren. Du hast's dir verdient und ich hoffe auf eine sehr gute Zusammenarbeit ♥ Liebe grüße an die liebe Weichi ☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥ deine 16:55, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Buntes siggi Hi eine frage wenn auf meinem Profiel steht 200 bearbeeitungen dann könntest du mir doch das bunte siggi machen oder? LG Maissturm Hi nochmal es hat sich schon erledigt ;-) For you ^^ Hallu Weich (: ich hab mal versucht ein Bild für dich zu machen, aber ich musste es mit dem Handy colouriren und shaden konnte ich es nicht. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem (: LG, Seidenpfote Hi Seide, ich wollte mich bedanken das du so nett zu mir bist^-^ GLG Frost Dankeeee Danke, für das wunderschöne Bild *____* *hug* <3333333 16:35, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hay Weich ich habe mir in zwischen zeit selber ein Siggi gemacht deshalb musst du mir keins mehr machen thx trotzdem. LG [[User:Maissturm|''C'o''''r'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Maissturm|''Du bist nie allein ]]11:52, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Weich, eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht mehr melden. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich schuldig fühlst, ich hab mich selbst entschieden, zu gehen. Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht wann, werde ich mich endgültig vom Wiki verabschieden. Es ist einfach nicht mehr das gleiche..versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch, ich mag euch alle sehr, aber ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben :/. Ich werde hauptsächlich im Warrior Cats RPG Wiki aktiv sein. LG, deine Hi, Weich^^ Ich wollt fragen, wann du die Chara-Boxen für das LaubClan Wiki machst. Es hat keine Eile und du musst es auch nicht jetzt machen, ich will nur wissen wann du Zeit hättest^^ GLG 13:47, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey^^ und Bild hey, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir chatfreundinnen sein können. :) (hier ein bild, wollte mal ausprobieren) ;) Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 07:24, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Chara-Boxen Hi Weichpelz, Ich wollte dich nur fragen, wann ungefähr die Chara-Boxen für das LaubClan Wiki fertig sind. Du musst dich nicht, hetzen, und bis jetzt sehen sie ja ganz gut aus( Wir werden vielleicht bald Clanlogos machen, wollte ich dir mal sagen ;) ) Und 'Vielen Dank dass du die Chara-Boxen machst, DANKE!!!' Liebe Grüße 13:33, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Chat, SMS, anderes Hey, Schwesterchen D: Du kommst immer weniger in den Chat... Ich weiß, du wolltest nicht mehr so oft kommen und das versteh ich. Aber wieso antwortest du mir auch nicht auf meine SMS? D: Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? :( hgdl 17:16, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Ja, okay, ich verstehe :'D 19:21, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Chara-Boxen Hi Weich! Ich wollt fragen wie es mit den Character-Boxen so läuft für das LaubClan Wiki. Wir warten schon alle gespannt darauf und würden uns freuen wenn sie bald fertig wären^^ GLG 10:00, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Fragen Hay Wischi ich habe 3 Fragen also die erste ist ob ihr noch Vorlagen braucht und ob du mir sagen kannst wie ich die bestehende noch erbessern kann. Und die 3. ist ob wir Chatfreundinin sein können. GLG deine 18:27, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hay Hay Weich, wollte nur mal sagen das ich es echt schade finde das du nit mehr kommst. LG deine 12:55, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Weich... Weich ich bin wieder da<3333333333333333333 Aber warum gehst du bzw kommst du nimmer? Ich meine, was sind diese guten gründe? please antworte Vorlagen ICh meine deinen Wiki pirate Cats war es glaube ich also eigendlich dachte ich ihr bracht noch mehr Vorlagen, aber wenn es ok ist würde ich das mt den Vorlagen gern jemand anderen überlassen. Herzliche Grüße deine 07:18, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Pirate cats Wiki Hey Weich,ich wollte fragen,ob du mir den Link vom Pirate cats Wiki nochmal geben könntest?Hab den Link verloren.. .-. glg 14:17, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAAY Hay Wichi, ich hab ein bday geschenki gemacht, aber da ich im Urlaub bin hatt ich noch nit so viel zeit um es hochzu laden sorry :( GGGGGl geburtztags wüsche, deine 20:28, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk Hey Softy, hier ist dein Wichtelgeschenk und frohe Weihnachten! Hoffe, dir gefällt das Gedicht: Dies ist ein Gedicht für dich Ich hoffe es lohnte sich so lange darüber nachzudenken und dich solange abzulenken. Dies hab ich geschrieben zum Weihnachtsfest Ich hoffe auch, dass du es auf dein Profil schreiben lässt. Ich hab es mir nur für DICH ausgedacht Ja, das habe ich für dich gemacht. Für dich Weich das war alles nicht gerade leicht. Jedoch hat es sich sicher gelohnt, obwohl ich nicht weiß wo ihr wohnt. Du bist eine wunderbare Benutzerin aber auch eine gute Lehrerin. Obwohl du nicht mehr so oft on bist, vermissen wir dich alle, dass ihr das auch alle wisst! Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Weihnacht und wenig Peinlichkeiten. Bleib so wie du bist sonst wär das ja auch ein Mist! Hoffentlich feierst du schön ;D LG Luchsohr (Diskussion) 12:20, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) DAnke DAnke, dein Geschenk ist echt Wunderschön!!! <3 <3 <3 Ich finde es wirklich klasse!!! DAnke. Dir auch noch weiterhin fröhliche Weihnachten!! :D LG Baum Baumkrone (Diskussion) 15:27, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey Weiiiiich :3 danke für das bild, sieht toll aus *-* Und nachträglich.....fröhliche weihnachten und nen guten rutsch ;D Und hier is mein freundescode 3883-6436-9019 :DD Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 19:35, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re Ich habe mal Star und Aki zurate gezogen und wir sind uns einig darüber, erstmal zu erfahren, wozu das gut sein soll, bevor du es erstellst ^^ 19:59, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Da ich jetzt weiß wozu du sie verwenden willst, darfst du sie einbauen - 16:28, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hey Weich, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich vorhin im Chat afk war und deshlab nicht geantwortet hab, nicht dass du denkst ich hätte dich ignoriert c: ich fands nämlich auch cool, dass du da warst aber ich hab an meiner geschichte weiter geschrieben. Ich wollt das nur sagen :)) GLG 11:42, 22. Mär. 2014 (UTC) SRY :( Ich hab eben grade erst gelesen das du geschrieben hst das ich dir antworten soll also ähm ja etwas sehr verspätet, worum geht's? :D. Braunflug 18:59, 26. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Okay werde ich nicht weider tun Zweigpfote (Diskussion) 17:20, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC)Zweigpfote Re: Beute (Alternativ) Wir müssen erst schauen, ob bereits alles wichtige übernommen wurde. Danach wird die Seite gelöscht. Was mich allerdings mehr interessiert.. wieso steht in deiner Signatur.. "Good luck Starforce StarClan!" ? O.o 18:25, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Dann bis zum 9.4.14 (Mittwoch) LG Türkisherz (Diskussion) 12:11, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Treffen Ist ja blöd. Ich hab da nen Vorschlag. Wir treffen uns immernoch am gleichen Tag am gleichen Ort '''aber' von 14.45 (etwa) bis 15:29 Uhr. Muss dann um 15:34 den Bus nehmen. LG Türkisherz (Diskussion) 15:43, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Weichpelz, ich wollte dich nur mal was fragen. Warum hast du in deiner Signatur Good luck Löwenflamme? Nicht, dass es mich stört, du kannst es gerne so lassen. Ich will nur wissen wieso. LG, 10:13, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Nur mal so eine Frage Warum heißt dein Sigi good luck Veilchenduft, dass iritiert mich jetzt irgendwie... Ich mein das jetzt auch nicht so gemein oder so... es ist nur irgendwie... seltsam trotzdem liebe Grüße Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 12:53, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hi Weichpelz, Entschuldigung wegen Mittwoch. Es war ein Notfall, wirklich! Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen. Da mein Account gelöscht ist könntest du hier schreiben ob du mir verzeihst. LG Türkisherz 88.73.75.221 13:29, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich versteh ja das du mir nicht verzeihen möchtest aber bitte verzeih mir. Es ist für mich einer der wichtigsten Sachen der Welt das ich wenigstens weiß ob du mit verzeihst. LG Türkisherz 88.73.75.221 15:25, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sry war am Handy dran wo man keine Nachrichten sieht. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich auch nicht da, da zwei Züge ausfielen. Ich hab mich schon mega schuldig gefühlt.. 11:50, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Oh puh! Wenigstens hab ich dich nicht enttäuscht, oder? Wenn wir weiterreden wollen, können wir das auf hier http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:T%C3%BCrkisherz weitermachen. Da geht nämlich keiner mehr hin seid mein Profil gelöscht ist. LG Türkisherz 4 ya' Schnuckiputz un' Honigbiene ;-) MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 19:57, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sprenkelfeder In deiner Signatur steht "Good Luck, Sprenkelfeder. Es stört mich eigentlich nicht aber wieso steht da Sprenkelfeder? Vg ~~Sprenkelfeder~~ kleine frage Hi^^ Ich wollte wissen wie man diese bilder hinbekommt die dir folgen wenn du auf deinem prfiel runterscrollst *mast of Erklärung XD* LeyThe never-ending story 08:22, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ha, in your face! it's dangerous to go alone, take this: LeyThe never-ending story 14:47, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) Null Problemo Freut mich das es dir gefällt :D egaaaal XD jetzt hast du´s mir ja gesagt^^ Bins chon gespannt wo XD L.G. LeyThe never-ending story 14:52, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) habs gesehen :D LeyThe never-ending story 14:54, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) Flauschi Hey Flauschi, ich hab dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, kommst du bald wieder? Miss you ;( ich bin bestimmt auch nicht der einzige der dich gerne mal wieder sehen würde. ich weiß, das es vielleicht etwas schwierig ist, aber bitte komm bald mal wieder <33333 bis bald hoffentlich <333 lg Krähenstern (Diskussion) 23:09, 8. Jul. 2014 (UTC) den mopferli Alles Alles Liebe!!! <333 Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!!! <333 Hier ein kleines geschenk von mir :3 thumb|ein Geschenk für dich :) Hoffe es Gefällt dir!LG dein Mopferli <3 Hey Flauschi ;( Das tut mir furchtbar leid, dann können wir einmal schreiben, wo du schon so selten da bist und genau dann bin ich abwesend ;( ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder und wir schaffen es dann nochmal zu schreiben <3 ich hab zwar gelesen du kommst am 1. advent wieder, aber ich würde mich natürlich auch freuen wenn es früher wäre <3 viel erfolg in der schule und mach dir nicht zu viel stress, halt die ohren steif. LG dein Ehemann und Mopferli <3333 Krähenstern (Diskussion) 23:42, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey Pelzi!<3 Hey, vielleicht liest du das ja irgendwann mal. Ich wollt nur sagen, hi. Ich bin übrigens Glitzerstern oder Sonnenstern^^, vielleicht kennst du mich ja noch. Bye!<3 Verabredung Hey du, wie bereits angedroht, wollte ich dir ja eine Nachricht auf der Disk hinterlassen und mich mal mit dir verabreden. Vielleicht sollten wir es so machen, das du mir einfach auf die Disk zurückschreibst wann du kannst, ich glaube nicht das es klappen würde wenn ich jetzt irgendwie einen termin festlege :D :P Freue mich auf deine antwort und hoffe das sie bald kommt <3 Viele und liebe Grüße von deinem dich vermissenden Mopferli <3 Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 22:55, 8. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich hatte schon damit gerechnet das es etwas dauert :P schön das du wieder da bist, aber leider muss ich dir sagen das ich grade wirklich wenig Zeit habe, ich schreibe Montag meine letzte Prüfung, dann eine Hausarbeit und dann noch ein Referat,... dann endlich fertig und 2 Monate frei. Aber ich kann mal nächstes Wochenende gucken :3 ich denke Sonntags passt es dir am besten oder? :) LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 09:07, 26. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hey Flauschi Jao, das letzte war aber ne Hausarbeit, die hab ich gestern bekommen. war mega scheisse, der typ wollte uns nur einen rein drücken. okay, da wünsche ich dir viel spass auf der fahrt. nein wir finden da schon einen termin, ich bin erstmal 3 wochen im urlaub, ab dem 22, theoretisch könnten wir davor :) hdgdl flauschi Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 11:52, 13. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Super duper! heute ist etwas kurzfristig, was hälst du davon wenn wir uns mittwoch nachmittag verabreden, ich muss aber ab 5 weg, weiss nicht wie lange das dann dauert. denke ich bin dann so gegen spätestens 21, 22 uhr wieder da, das heisst wir könnten vorher oder nachher, oder beides, wie es dir beliebt. ich weiss leider nicht ob ich donnerstag abend noch da bin, kann sein das wir da schon fahren <3333 hdgdl Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 19:52, 18. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Schade das wir nicht mehr geschrieben haben :( ich bin erstmal 3 wochen im urlaub, wir schreiben dann hoffentlich nochmal, kannst du mir sagen wann du wieder zeit hast? :) bd <333 Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 15:25, 21. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey du ist kein Problem, ich bin ja auch selten aktiv. wir können gerne übernächste woche mal wieder chatten, wie wäre es wenn du ein datum und ne uhrzeit vorschlägst :P Viel spass im urlaub <3 LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 13:45, 29. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hey, ich weiss nicht ob du das liest :3 Alles alles gute zum Geburtstag,ich wünsche dir gesundheit <3 deine Mopferli :P <3